


Protector

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Protector

When Veron was five, Kasabi put a gun in her hands. It was almost too heavy for her, even without the projectile packet, but her little face scrunched and she gripped the handle with both hands.

"Like this, Mummy?" she asked, glancing up at her.

"Not quite. Hold it like this." Kasabi moved her daughter's hands, corrected her stance, and watched as she pretended to blast the monsters hiding in the bushes.

Later, before bed, she taught Veron how to strip the weapon, clean it, then reassemble it. By the time Veron was six, she could outshoot children twice her age. In a different world, in a different time, perhaps she'd be horrified by that fact.

But Kasabi knows that the only way to survive the Federation is to outshoot it.

So she does. So will her daughter.


End file.
